Music Is My Life
by The Crack Fox
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics, mainly depressing songs... Slight Howince  If you don't like it then stop reading!
1. Spit It Out

****

Hello! This is the first of a collection of compleatly unrelated songfics.  
This first one I wrot when I was really depressed (Why, I can't remember) and I've also done a piece of fan atr for thios song (When I get it up on DeviantArt I'll put a link somewhere).  
I showed this to my friend DaTrickseyHobbit ad she said it's really sad, but you're entiteld to your own opinion.

**I do NOT own the Boosh.  
I also do NOT own Spit it out, that is owned by Chris corner (IAMX) I think...  
(.com/watch?v=BPNmc71b7iE that's the link to the video, and yes that is Sue Denim)**

**

* * *

**

**Spit it out**

**The Velvet Onion, 9:01pm, Tuesday 21st**** May**

_And if you're hurting, I will replace the noise with silence instead, flushing out your head._

Vince is finally a rock and roll star. This is only his second gig and already he had a huge fan base.

_If you like it violent, we can play rough and tumble, fall into bed, and I wont breathe so you can recover._

The Velvet Onion was full, I couldn't get in. Why would I want to get in anyway? Why am I even here? Vince doesn't need me, he never has.

_When you're in pieces, Just follow the echo of my voice, it's okay, tune into that frequency._

I turned to walk away. The music was so loud, it's only a small club.

_Don't fight your reflex, _

_Embrace the instinct, you can feel your way, through the bed, and we face in the end._

I know Vince is singing about me, he always did.

_'Cause it breaks my heart, that we live this way. I know people need love, then people never play the game._

The music seemed to be following me down the street. According to Naboo, Vince wrote this song the day I left.

_And we talk the talk, we communicate, and them people need love, 'cause those people never play the game._

I've only been gone a few weeks. Apparently Vince hasn't left his room - apart from for the two gigs - sine I left.

_Pleasure for pleasure, It's ease is consequence enough for a fall, But I know you love to take the risk._

He started writing ages ago but after Terminal Margret failed he tried really hard but, no offence to Vince, his songs were pretty bad.

'You think you're giving but you're taking my life away' was the first line of the first song - first good song, I mean we all heard 'Monkey stole my face' - he wrote.

_The past is weakness, Don't beg the question when the answer is war, There are moments when I'm overcome. 'Cause it breaks my heart._

I did this to him.

_If we live this way._

Gave him fame.

_I know people need love, _

I left.

_'Cause them people never play the game, _

Broke his heart.

_And we talk the talk, _

He was happy.

_We communicate, _

I was happy.

_And them people need love, _

All because of a momentary lapse on the roof.

_'Cause those people never play the game._

He loved me. He went on one date with that girl - Dee I think her name was - and came home hammered, it hadn't gone well.

_And it breaks my heart_

I loved him.

_And it breaks my heart_

I love him. I can't go back though, not after all this.

_People need love…_

**So thats the end of my first songfic, please review.  
I don't know how long it'll be untill the next one is up, I've been back at school one day and I've already got 4 pieces of homework :'(**

**Stay Mental,  
The Crack Fox**


	2. Should've Said No

**Hey again! This is a chapter full of angst, all based on my feelings (My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday)  
I do not own the Boosh.  
I also do not own Should've said no, that belongs to Taylor Swift... I think...**

**

* * *

**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone, yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you, feels wrong_

"You cheated on me?"

"Howard, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough this time Vince!" I growled "How could you? I thought you loved me!"

"I DO HOWARD, I LOVE YOU!" Vince shouted through the tears.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"Howard, I was drunk…"

"Oh, so you've been drunk for the past two and a half weeks then?"

"Howard…"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, You should've know that word, bout what you did with her, would get back to me..._

"Seriously Vince, you didn't do a very good job of covering it up did you? Who leaves text messages on their phone after they've read them?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might just be THAT STUPID? Howard, please… I know what |I did was wrong but…"

"But? BUT! There's no 'buts' about it!"

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

"Howard please…"

"NO! THIS IS OVER! I'll thank you to close the door on your way out sir!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!"

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me, You can see that I've been crying, And baby you know all the right things, to say_

"Vince, I don't want more excuses, I want you t LEAVE!"

_But do you honestly expect me to believe, we could ever be the same... You say that the past is the past, you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

"Please forgive me Howard" Vince whimpered "I didn't mean for this to happen"

"It HAS happened though Vince!"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go_

"Why Vince? Why did you do it? Are you bored of me?"

"No, How could I get bored of you?"

"What is it then?"

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her, would get back to me... And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

"I was drunk! I told her I had a boyfriend… I think… She didn't care!"

"That's not the point!"

Vince sighed "You want me to go, I'll go"

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

"Was it worth it?"

_Was it worth it..._

"What?"

"Was she worth this?"

_Was she worth this..._

Vince looked down "No…"

_No... no no no...You should've said no, you should've gone home, You should've thought twice before you let it all go, You should've know that word, bout what you did with her, Would get back to me... And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

* * *

**AAHHH Depression! Please review! .com/#/d2xwx4b that's the link to the fanart I talked about in the last chapter!**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox X**

Should've Said No


	3. Kiss With A Fist

**Hello fellow humans (I take it we are all humans...)  
I fell in love with this song (Which is weird because I'm a goth...) about a week ago and it's been on repeat ever since! I thought it'd make a good fanfiction. Sorry it's so short.**

**I do NOT own the boosh  
I also do NOT own Kiss with a fist, That is owned by Florence and The Machine, I think...**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss With A Fist**

_You hit me once, I hit you back, You gave a kick, I gave a slap, You smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed_

My first gig, finally.

_You hit me once, I hit you back, You gave a kick, I gave a slap, You smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed_

The velvet Onion's about half full, oh and look at that, Leroy hasn't turned up!

_My black eye casts no shadow, Your red eye sees no pain, Your slaps don't stick, Your kicks don't hit, So we remain the same, Blood sticks and sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit, a kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none_

Howard's stood at the back of the room, shaking his head, glaring at me. They say real life experiences make good songs…

_A kiss with a fist is better than none_

Yeah, that's right. Me and Howard kina had a fight… that ended up with us both in accident and emergency.

_I broke your jaw once before, spilt your blood upon the floor, you broke my leg in return, sit back and watch the bed burn, well love sticks sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit, a kick in the teeth is good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none_

He still loves me though, well he does if last night is anything to go by…

_A kiss with a fist is better than none_

I think I managed to cover the bruise round my eye, thank Jagger for makeup!

_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, i gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then i set fire to our bed_

We had to go and buy a new bed, it burned so much. You couldn't tell that it ever was a bed. That was a fun night, I dont even remember hat we were fighting about. I think it was something about me never pulling my weight in the shop...

_You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smashed a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed__

* * *

_

**I hope you liked it, please review.**

**Stay mental,**  
**The Crack Fox X**


	4. Teenage Dream

**Hello! If any of you have heard this song before you'll probably know what direction this songfic is heading... I'm sorry, but I'll leave you to guess. Sorry it's taking me so long to get theese sonfics posted (Usualy I get at least one chapter a day!) but I've got about 10 songs on a list to write songfics for and I just never have time, then whae I do have time I forget!**

**I do NOT own the Boosh  
I also do NOT own Teenage Dream, That's Katy Perry's, I think...****  
**

**

* * *

**

****

Teenage Dream

I walked through into the kitchen, no make up and I hadn't even straightened my hair! I know, fashion crime! I switched on the radio just as Howard walked through the door, it wasn't every day I was up before Howard, even if it was only a couple of minuets.

_You think I'm pretty, Without any make-up on_

"No, I think you're beautiful without any make up on" Howard said. I must have been singing along, I do that a lot without even realising.

_You think I'm funny, When I tell the punch line wrong_

"Which happens a lot…" I threw a tea towel at him, it was the only thing close enough that wouldn't actually hurt him.

_I know you get me, So I'll let my walls come down, down, Before you met me, I was a wreck_

I was a wreak before Howard met me, I had been for a few years before then.

_But things were kinda heavy, You brought me to life, Now every February, You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Last valentines day was amazing, me and Howard went out for dinner then for a moonlit walk in the park.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

"What, like last night?" Howard asked.

_No regrets, just love, We can dance until we die, You and I, We'll be young forever, You make me, Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

"I know you can't sleep, we do share a bed you know"

I shot him an angry look. This song is so close to real life it's scary.

_Let's runaway, And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

"I don't think running away would be a good idea sir, who'd watch the shop?"

_My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance, And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the beach, Got a motel and, Built a fort out of sheets_

Ha ha, that was a funny week. We'd gone to South America (Howard said we needed a holiday and refused to go to the Goofy lodge, even though he had promised me we could go!) and got drunk on the beach (Well I did, Howard said it was 'irresponsible' for both of us to get drunk) almost every night and we had a great time. I'd even consider going back…

_I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece, I'm completeLet's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, We can dance until we die, You and I, We'll be young forever_

"I highly doubt that we'll be young forever…"

_You make me, Feel like, I'm living a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's runaway, And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

Howard walked round the table to get the cup of tea I'd made him.

_My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch_

He put the mug on the table and pulled me into a tight hug.

_Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance, And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back_

Howard pulled away and took my face in his hands. He leant down and kissed me.

_I might get your heart racing, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight_

"I love you Vince Noir"

I'm not the best with words at the best of times, but when it comes to love, I'm no good what so ever. So instead I just kept singing.

_You make me, Feel like, I'm living a Teenage Dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's runaway, And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back, My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance, And don't ever look back Don't ever look back_

I grabbed Howard by the wrist and dragged him back to our bedroom, forgetting about the tea and the radio, this is gonna be fun…

_I might get your heart racing, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, Let you put your hands on me, In my skin-tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight_

_

* * *

_

**I would give you the links to all of the songs so far but won't let me put links in fanfics so sorry about that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it...**

**Stay mental,  
The Crack Fox X**


	5. Thinking Of You

**OK! I'm back! I'm soorry it's been such a long time, I've had loads of homework! I'd been planing this songfic for ages and never got round to writing it. It's a bit shorter that I wanted it to be but as soon as I sat down at the computer I forgot all of my ideas so I kind had to start from scratch :(  
Enjoy**

**I do NOT own the boosh.  
I also do Not own Thinking of You - That's Katy Perrys! (I don't really like her songs but they write good sonfics)**

_Comparisons are easily done, Once you've had a taste of perfection,_

God I miss Howard.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

One month_, _three weeks and four days ago me an Howard spit up.

_You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know_

About a month ago I met Matt. We hit it off straight away.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, Thinking of you, what you would do, If you were the one who was spending the night,_

I moved in with him a couple of days ago. I love Matt, no where near as much as I love Howard… I mean loved…

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

I'll admit it, I still love Howard. I miss his small brown eyes.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter, Like a hard candy with a surprise centre, How do I get better once I've had the best?_

Howard broke up with me, I don't know why, he just said it wasn't working out. I've forgiven him for that, that was his first ever break up.

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

I miss him…_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh! He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Last night, me and Matt, well, we kinda… you know what, it doesn't matter!

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, Thinking of you, what you would do, If you were the one who was spending the night, Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

Matt walked through the door.

"Matt, we have to talk…"

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret, How I could let myself let you go,_

I should have changed for Howard, made it work…

_Now, now the lesson's learned, I touched it, I was burned, Oh, I think you should know!_"You're leaving me? For Howard?"

"Im sorry…"

"It's ok, you love him"

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, Thinking of you, what you would doIf you were the one who was spending the night, Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes, Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

"Thank you Matt, for everything"

"Get out of here, before I change my mind"

I closed the door behind me. Howard, I'm coming home…

_Oh, won't you walk through? And bust in the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes, 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

**AH, my songfics just get more and more depressing don't they?  
I'm thinking of writing one with a Japanese song, I'd translate it obviously. Good or bad idea?**

**Stay mental,  
Wednesday X**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Thinking Of You**


End file.
